My Immortal
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: Sasuke has been broken for a while now. He's been searching for years for someone to fill the emptiness inside of him. Itachi inserts himself in Sasuke's life and is more than willing to fill that emptiness. Itachi can't express his feelings the way he should and Sasuke expresses them too much. Witness their twisted and f-ed up love story. AU knife-play angst death lemons ItaSasu.
1. Fated Encounter

Sasuke had snuck out of his foster home again, sneaking into the infamous Akatsuki. It had another name but Akatsuki was the street name. The place was a little house where everything went, sex drugs- everything.

His frail body fell through the roof and crash landed in a stall. _Shit. _He checked his wrists and he could see a few of his more recent cuts had reopened. How long had this been going on? Years probably. He always felt so numb, so empty. Ever since that day, the day Itachi revealed himself as a cruel killer, he'd felt empty all the time. Before, he only felt empty during school. Itachi snatched his safe haven away from him so seamlessly. Used him for his game so perfectly.

Sasuke could never help, the feelings he had for Itachi. Even before he slaid his family, Sasuke still had these feelings. But... they only made him more hollow. More incomplete.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke took Naruto's face in his hands, "I really like you." He murmured. "I like you too." Naruto kissed him. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and begun walking. "What are you doing with pretty-boy? It'll be troublesome if someone thinks your gay." Shikamaru walked over. Sasuke was used to being called pretty-boy, it was because all the girls liked him. He didn't like any of them though, he squeezed Naruto's hand. Naruto immediately yanked away, "I'm not gay." He said firmly. "Yeah right." Kiba jeered. Sasuke's heart stopped, Naruto was denying him so easily. "I love Sakura-chan." Naruto said just as Sakura walked over. Before Sasuke could do anything Naruto kissed Sakura, he was helpless to watch as Sakura flung herself on what Sasuke called his. He turned, running home as fast as his legs would go. He ran face first into Itachi and tumbled back. "Don't be so careless, bad men could prey on you." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded vigorously as his tears began streaming out. "I have a game we can play to make you feel alot better." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to his room. Itachi laid Sasuke down on his bed and immediately pulled down his pants. "Aniki what game is this?" Sasuke asked. "It's called big bad wolf. Whoever screams the loudest wins."_

**E**_**ND FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke slowly walked out the bathroom. It was loud there, it was always loud. Flashing lights, loud music, the moans and screams of filthy whores. He hated women, detested them. If he could he'd kill all of them, they were all disgusting. They flung themselves around and claimed to love this guy then that guy then that guy. They'd obsess over it, claiming they were lonely and needed a man.

Sasuke was different. He only wanted one person, not a 'man' in general. He sat down at a table alone, well not really alone. _He _was there, he was always there. _"Why doesn't the little emo shit want to play with the others?" _Kyouya asked, he'd taken to being in human form instead of just a voice in Sasuke's head recently.

"I'm not working today, I'm here for something else." Sasuke glanced at Kyouya in front of him then went back to looking out into the floor, when he hot mad it only gave Kyouya satisfaction. _"To see the Akatsuki?" _Kyouya guessed mockingly. There had been a rumour going around that The Akatsuki, the actual organization, would be coming here. It was also rumoured Itachi was apart of it. There were two Akatsuki members holding the fort down here, that's how Sasuke found out. He'd become Hidan's whore once he'd heard the rumors. Hidan confirmed each one.

The music stopped and Sasuke's head turned. He never really knew why The Akatsuki were so important, he knew they were pretty much the head of every drug and prostitute ring but that was it.

A group walked through and he saw orange hair, blue hair, Mohawks, green hair, blonde hair. None of it was what he wanted. He wanted those soulless black orbs he worshipped. Sasuke didn't want to talk to him as much as he simply wanted to see him. _I'm not worthy to stay in his presence for too long._

Hidan and Kakuzu went to join the group, all clad in Akatsuki cloaks. Suddenly a busty blue haired girl split from the group and walked over to him. _"Maybe your precious Itachi died from a STD." _Kyouya suggested. "He can't die." Sasuke clenched his fist, "Go. Away." He demanded. _"OR MAYBE HE WAS SLICED UP INTO PIECES LIKE HE DESERVES!" _ Kyouya stood up, making wild chopping gestures.

"Hello, I was asked to give you this." Konan handed him a envelope with a Akatsuki seal on it. He ripped it open and took out a small piece of paper, a little notecard. In beautiful cursive it said 'One two three this is where the wolf leaves.' Sasuke's breathing became ragged, it was _The Song_.

**F**_**LASHBACK**_

_Sasuke opened his mouth to scream but Itachi shook his head. "123 this is where the wolf leaves." He sung, going to his door. "456 lock it up, keep it shut." He locked the door. Sasuke was getting a bit scared by the game, he didn't like the idea of locking the door. "567 Close your mouth, you'll be in heaven." Itachi pulled out some ropes and begun tying a protesting Sasuke up. Sasuke noticed his Aniki's voice getting more and more monotonous and eery. "789 fuck him until it's time." Itachi entered a nine year old Sasuke without warning or preparation. Sasuke tried to scream out but Itachi had put a mouth gag in. Once Itachi came inside of Sasuke he sung, "10 11 12, Go back to where you came and don't you dare tell a soul." A sadistic smirk rose on his face as Sasuke ran out crying. But they played The Game again and again, Itachi never forgot to sing the song. Never._

**E**_**ND **_

Sasuke jumped up, running. He was scared of Itachi, he had a vengeful God, a God of wrath. Sasuke only wanted to see him, he was afraid he'd get killed if he went farther. He dashed out the exit, Kyouya had left human form and gone in his head. _DO YOU REMEMBER? _Kyouya taunted him. "NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!" Sasuke shrieked. The last time they played the game, they'd involved their family. That's where he accumulated the intense fear of the game.

_SING THE SONG FOR ME! YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES!_ Kyouya jabbed at his weak spot. "NO! I'M SORRY!" Sasuke let out in a blood curling scream. He tried to run out the second set of doors that were needed to get outside. He shook and pulled, kicking and screaming but they wouldn't open. He fell onto the floor and saw another one of those envelopes by his feet. He shakingly opened it and saw the words 'Four five six lock it up keep it shut.'

_H-he's leading me to him? _Sasuke went back in the room, still trembling furiously. He noticed red in the corner of his view and he dropped to the floor. In what he hoped was red paint the words 'Five six seven shut up you'll be in heaven.' were written. He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, choking on his own sobs. _ARE YOU IN HEAVEN YET YOU DIRTY SLUT!? _Kyouya screamed.

"Shut up!" He gasped out. Suddenly somebody grabbed him from behind and took him in a room he'd never gone to before. The large man laid him down, and left- all without a sound. Sasuke jumped up and banged on the door to no avail. No amount of screaming or frantic crying would help. He looked up, knuckles sore and bleeding.

His feet backed up as he registered what a projector what playing. He could see himself giggling with Itachi, knives in hand. They were about to play the game with their family. They were about to make their parents scream. They were about to rape and murder the people who birthed them.

On the projector it played a younger Itachi and Sasuke singing the next verse, chanting it with excitement. _"789 Fuck him until it's time."_

The projector turned off and Sasuke curled into a ball, rocking himself. _"YOU KNOW THE LAST VERSE! SING IT LOUD! TEN ELEVEN TWELVE!-" _Kyouya started back up. "I THOUGHT IT WAS A GAME! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Sasuke screeched.

Sasuke darted for the door, shaking it. He looked around frantically for a note with the next verse- hoping after reading it the door would unlock. When there was no note the realization set in. _He had to sing the next verse._ "T-ten e-eleven twelve." He started shakily."Go back to where you came." He heard a lock turn in the door. "And don't you dare tell a soul." He whispered, the door unlocked and he went back to the seat he was sitting in before.

He felt two fingers stroke his pale, tear stained cheek. "Thirteen fourteen fifteen, I'll see you in hell someday." His brother sung the last verse, the hidden verse, the verse Sasuke realized it wasn't a game. He did it in a low voice, almost teasing Sasuke.

Itachi then sauntered over, taking a hysterical Sasuke in his arms. "Shhh, my darling otouto." He murmured. Sasuke helplessly clung to him, gripping his cloak as if it were keeping him alive. "It's fine, your Aniki is here." He kissed Sasuke's head. "I-I have to- m-my foster-" Sasuke sniffed. "They're all gone. I've killed them. The foster family, the whores you've worked with, the friends you made, anyone who cared about you is gone. All you need is me." Itachi said in a soothing voice.

"You killed them!" Sasuke began beating on Itachi's chest, the hits got weaker and slower untill he slumped against Itachi. "Y-you." Sasuke couldn't hate his older brother- in fact he loved him impossibly more. Itachi was just even more perfect now, if that was possible. How he got rid of them all, how he lured Sasuke into his trap, how everything was set up. It was perfect, he was perfect.

"Shhh, baby brother."


	2. Hidden Desire

Sasuke allowed Itachi to carry him bridal style. He didn't care, he was broken. Anyone else he knew was gone other than Hidan, but Sasuke didn't even think he counted. Itachi barked a few orders to some people that Sasuke couldn't hear. His ears had stopped bothering to send his brain information. There was no _point._

Itachi's warm arm's were the only thing that reminded him he was still in existence. When Sasuke's brain started working correctly he was in a seat of what he imagined was Itachi's car. "I-I'm going home with you?" He asked, he didn't know where Itachi lived or how far away it was.

"No." Itachi said, not bothering to elaborate. "T-then whe-" Sasuke couldn't finish before the back of Itachi's hand properly greeted with Sasuke's face. "Wherever I drive you is where you're going." Itachi wasn't really one for words, he'd never been.

Sasuke grabbed his face, stroking it. "Aniki..." Sasuke said sadly, wishing for the tender and loving Aniki he used to know back. _"STUPID FUCKER! WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN AWAY YOU PUSSY? WE'RE YOU TOO SCARED? OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU LIKE THIS!?" _Kyouya taunted him. "It's not." Sasuke said quietly under hid breath, not wanting Itachi to think he was talking to himself.

_"CAN'T HEAR YOU, MASOCHISTIC LITTLE WHORE!" _Kyouya transformed into a human and sat right on Sasuke's lap. "Stop, just shut up!" Sasuke raised his voice a little.

"Sasuke...?" Itachi looked over briefly, then stopped at the side of the road once he witnessed Sasuke trying to push something off his lap.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke looked away. _"He heard you. Dumb ass."_ Kyouya smirked, refusing to budge from Sasuke's lap. Sasuke curled up into a ball, trying to shut the sounds out.

Itachi started driving again, though every once in a while casually glancing over to Sasuke. "_Whoooore whore whore whore whore whore whore whore ha ha ha ha whoooore ha ha ha whore." _Kyouya sung to the tune of 'Deck The Halls'.

Sasuke put his hands over his hears, grinding them. _SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! _Itachi was beginning to worry about Sasuke's relative sanity.

"Sasuke stop being a fucking crack addict." Itachi said harshly, truly worried about his outouto. Sasuke just squeezed in his little ball tighter. _I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. Kyouya is just someone only I can see._ Sasuke began rocking.

_"So doc. what's your diagnosis? Yep, he's fucking insane." _Kyouya grinned, turning to straddle Sasuke. "I'm not crazy." Sasuke said slowly. "I never said you were." Itachi said even slower, wondering if the remark was made for him or someone he couldn't see.

_"EVEN YOUR BROTHER IS GOING TO DUMP YOU AT THIS RATE! AGAIN!" _Kyouya squeezed out of Sasuke's eyes, he was ready to to break down. He could never escape Kyouya, ever.

Itachi pulled into his house, he grabbed Sasuke by the arm- irritatedly half dragging the man out. Sasuke stumbled out- trying to come to a walk behind him.

Itachi threw him on the floor and got on all fours over him. "Are you sick?" He asked. _H-he wasn't about to fuck me? _"I'm fine." Sasuke said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You do not have my permission to lie." Itachi slapped him then bit his own lip. "I don't need it." Sasuke then said, pissed at this point. "Get out." Itachi stood. "W-what?" Sasuke asked, confused. "I don't need someone who disobeys me." Itachi crossed his arms.

"I'm already broken. What else are you going to do to me?" Sasuke broke down, crying in heaving sobs. "You are so fucking perfect. Why do you get to be my God? W-who let you!" He sniffled and choked on sobs the entire time.

Itachi then bent down and grabbed his face, kissing him. "Shhh. Just give yourself to me." He whispered. "O-ok." Sasuke agreed, shocked by the kiss. He didn't see himself as worthy for it.

"Give up your God or whoever you bow to. I am your God now. I am _everything." _Itachi said, his voice as serious as a missile strike. "You were always everything." Sasuke's face turned happy, he opened his arms wide- asking to be hugged.

Itachi smirked, embracing the man. "This is your reward for being a good boy." He told him softly. He then let go of Sasuke, standing up. He looked over Sasuke, then walked off without a word.

Sasuke, who now regained a purpose for living, looked around. It wasn't shabby. The place actually looked brand new, he then stood, going through a hallway.

He opened a door and the room was filled with weird clay sculptures and what he assumed were toy bombs. There were pictures of explosions everywhere.

He closed the door, not a far walk later he found another room- it was mainly boxes. The bed was there along with a dresser but that was it. Sasuke got on his knees, opening a box and pulling out a mask. _So he doesn't live alone? _

He got bored with the apparent mask fetish and went into a different room at the end of the hall. _What... the hell? _There were a ton of creepy life sized dolls.

He went over to one that looked like Itachi, actually it looked _exactly _like Itachi. He opened the cloak the doll was wearing and had a dirty thought.

He put his hand and the top of the dolls pants, after looking around he ripped the pants off. _G-god, that's huge! It's even bigger than before! Is he going to stick that in my ass-?_

Sasuke then pulled the pants back up and closed the cloak. He then went over to one with blonde hair, part of it in a high ponytail. _I hate women. _Sasuke noticed the woman was awfully flat chested, he took the dolls hand and looked at the palm. _Mouths on her hands...?_

He left the room, a shiver falling down his back. He went into a different hall and put his hand on a doorknob. He felt a firm hand clench his shoulder, Sasuke turned around and it was Itachi- looking pissed.

He saw Itachi breathe out heavily, as if he'd been holding his breath for some time. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. Itachi then handed Sasuke a black hoodie and some jeans and wordlessly stalked off. Sasuke pulled the hoodie over his tee then took of his jeans- pulling on the other pair.

The hoodie hung on him, threatening to engulf him. It ended below his butt, the trim caressing the bottom of his ass. The jeans actually fit, which was slightly surprising.

Sasuke, with his old dirty jeans in hand- went off to find Itachi. Itachi was sitting on a couch in the living room. "Aniki...where should I..?" He held his old jeans out for the man to see. "Throw them away. I don't like them." Itachi said coldly.

"They aren't that bad, I mean they aren't special but.." Sasuke looked over his jeans. "The shirt too." Itachi turned too glare at Sasuke. "W-what?" Sasuke asked, startled. "Throw them away. Throw everything away. The underwear, the shoes. I'll buy you all new ones." Itachi ordered him.

When Sasuke didn't move Itachi gripped the man by the throat, digging his nails in. "Did you not hear me? I said _throw. them. away._ Your past is _gone._" He hissed.

Sasuke barely got out a yes, his breath being taken away by Itachi's grip of steel. When Itachi finally released him Sasuke threw the pants away in the first garbage can he could find. The same fate was given to his shoes and underwear.

He rolled up his sleeves, the hoodie getting hot. He then went back to Itachi who had his phone to his ear and was obviously irritated. When Itachi noticed him he hung up, untill his eyes met the collection of scars on Sasuke's wrist and arm.

Sasuke shyly put his arm behind his back. Itachi then grabbed it, "You no longer have the right to do this to yourself." Itachi's voice cracked. "Because," Itachi's voice became firm. "You are _mine._" He said, his grip tightening and bruising Sasuke's arm.

"Ah, yes." Sasuke began getting aroused at the rough treatment. Itachi pulled down the hoodie So one of Sasuke's shoulders were exposed. He then bit down, drawing blood.

Pain shot through Sasuke's system which then turned into ecstasy, he gripped Itachi's shirt- moaning out and flinging his head back. Itachi pulled Sasuke onto the couch- Sasuke straddling his elder brother.

Itachi begun lapping up the blood that squeezed out of his teeth marks. He removed his face and watched as the red dripped down Sasuke's porcelain skin. Sasuke grinded down on Itachi, pressing his body closer.

Sasuke flushed as Itachi took off the entire hoodie, throwing it to the side. Sasuke gyrated his hips on Itachi, wanting his older brother to take a hint and fuck him already.

"Fuck me." Sasuke begged. "No." Itachi then pulled a pocket blade out of his pocket, tracing his outouto's nipple with the cold metal blade. Sasuke shivered with pleasure and anticipation, he _wanted_ Itachi to abuse him.

Itachi moved the blade down to his stomach then added pressure. Sasuke became rock hard, his erection twitching and his pants becoming uncomfortable.

Itachi drew a little Uchiha crest, licking the blade once he was done. Sasuke then grinded their erections together again, panting. "How long since you've been fucked?" Itachi asked him. "A day." Sasuke looked away, Hidan had abused his ass just yesterday.

Itachi ripped Sasuke's pants off, revealing a throbbing erection. He stuck a finger up Sasuke's ass. He raised a eyebrow at how he was almost as tight as a virgin then smirked- wondering if Hidan's foul mouth was compensating for something.

"God, stick it in!" Sasuke gasped, moving his hand over Itachi's chest. Itachi then removed his pants, he put strong hands on his waist and lifted his body up above his erection.

"You want it?" He smirked. "Yes!" Sasuke gasped, his body a raging flame. Itachi didn't place Sasuke on his erection, not satisfied with the answer. Sasuke caught on quickly that nothing was going in his ass anytime soon.

"Rape me, hurt me, abuse me, burn me, eat me, _use me_. I'm your _toy_. So fucking make me your _property_." Sasuke told him. "Such a wanton whore, wanting your brother to fuck you." Itachi slammed Sasuke down on his erection.

Sasuke screamed out, Itachi's giant cock almost ripping him apart. His screams turned ecstatic as his pain turned to pleasure. Itachi couldn't help but groan at the mixture of Sasuke's tight ass, moans and the aromatic smell if his throbbing, dripping sex.

Sasuke held onto Itachi's shoulders, moving up and down wildly to meet Itachi's thrusts. "Does your wanton ass like this?" The eldest raven smirked.

"God, yes! Harder- more!" Sasuke begged, it was so amazing not only because of Itachi's well endowed penis or how fast he could go in the man's ass. It was also because Itachi filled a dark void inside of him.

He had someone to serve so he had a reason to _live._ Sasuke threw his head back- his open mouth letting out euphoric noises and his face completely flushed. It felt so amazing because it was like eating your favorite food for the first time- it was the first time he'd ever felt so _complete_.

Itachi was quickly loosing his patience with Sasuke's ass- he threw Sasuke onto his stomach. Sasuke let Itachi grab his wrists and bind them in one hand. He felt Itachi's hand clamp on his hip as he began thrusting faster.

"FUCK!" Sasuke gripped the couch's white leather as his seed exploded out onto it. Itachi continued to rampage Sasuke's ass as Sasuke begun to become more sensitive.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sasuke cried out, feeling his volcano get ready to erupt. Itachi dug his nails into Sasuke's hips, drawing blood. He then released himself in Sasuke with a moan. As soon as Sasuke felt that warm liquid in his ass he screamed out and came again.

Itachi pulled out of Sasuke, smirking as the man shivered with pleasure. Itachi gently stroked his back and Sasuke's nerves lit up with excitement causing him to nearly cum again.

Sasuke then curled up, closing his eyes and noding off to sleep- He felt worn out. He dreamed of Itachi, he was a king and Sasuke was his favorite servant and sex toy who was constantly by his side. But the problem with the dream was the end, Itachi had kissed him and told him that he loved him.

They say that dreams reveal your hidden desires but, Sasuke thought he just wanted Itachi to use him. He thought he worshipped Itachi- a different thing than love. So why, was he dreaming about them falling in love?


	3. Deidara-kun and Itachi-nii

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, feeling well rested. He lazily sat up, stretching out. _Where's Itachi-nii?_ Sasuke stood up; he could hear noises far off. He followed the commotion, the closer he got the louder the noises became. He could tell that there were five, maybe six.

He walked up a staircase and turned a corner, standing right outside the door with all the noises. "I didn't ask." Sasuke heard Itachi's cold voice, though it seemed a lot colder than usual. "I don't care. We're not spending that kind of money so you can fuck your brother in peace." A really grizly voice spoke.

"Sharing is caring, hm. Doesn't he have school or something, yeah?" Another voice spoke, it was really young and Sasuke estimated him to be around his own age. "Don't you have school tomorrow too senpai?" a extremely childish voice teased. "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" The voice Sasuke deemed as around his own age spoke again.

"Silence." Itachi said and the other voices stopped in their tracks. "He isn't going to school and I will get my own place." He said plainly. "We will relocate you, and your brother will go to Deidara's college. If he stays around you too long it's likely he'll be in a lot more trouble than if he went. This is an order, as the God of this organization." an extremely commanding voice ordered.

The door flew open and knocked Sasuke backwards. "Ow." He held his face. "Is that Sasuke, hm?" Deidara, or atleast who Sasuke assumed was Deidara, asked- sticking his head out the door. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the hair and yanked him to his feet. "Yes it is." Sasuke stiffened up. "Great, another Itachi." Deidara rolled his eyes. "Could it be that, you're jealous?" The childish sounding one poked at Deidara. _That mask… I went in his room._

"Tobi! Katsu!" Deidara pulled out a clay thing out of his Akatsuki jacket. "Enough." The commanding one gripped Deidara's wrist. "How sexy." Hidan waltzed out and, raked his eyes over Sasuke's body. "Go to hell." Sasuke glared.

Itachi stepped infront of the nude Sasuke, "Where are your clothes." Itachi's voice sounded frustrated. He took off his cloak and put it on Sasuke to cover his body. "You said you'd buy me new ones." Sasuke, looked up at Itachi, his voice automatically becoming kind.

"What the hell, kid you're going to make me angry! When I get angry I start to kill everything in sight." Hidan warned him. Itachi turned his head, giving Hidan a look Sasuke couldn't see. Hidan immediately turned pale and didn't speak further. "Don't piss them off." Itachi sighed.

"I don't care about them." Sasuke whimpered, hating the people so close to Itachi. Sasuke used his words as a defense measure, he didn't want anyone other than his brother to know how broken he truly was. Itachi sensed the jealousy and smirked, "Neither do I."

Sasuke jumped, hearing the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Tobi darted off. "I am God, I am Pein." The commanding voice who Sasuke could now link with 'Pein' walked forward. Itachi moved out of the way though hovered protectively behind Sasuke.

"You're a liar. Itachi-nii is God." Sasuke retracted himself when Pein tried to touch him. "I am _your _God." Itachi said in a low voice. "It's clothes." Tobi had two boxes when he arrived back upstairs. "Dress." Itachi said simply, nodding over to a room down the hall.

Sasuke grabbed the boxes and quickly went to the room. _Is this… my Aniki's room?_ Sasuke dropped the boxes, looking around. _Medicine? He's sick…? No, he can't be sick. He's perfect. _Sasuke inspected a open bottle of pills.

Sasuke went back to the boxes and slipped on a collared button up white shirt. He then pulled on a pair of jeans and some sneakers. _It feels kinda expensive. It figures, Akasuki is loaded. _Sasuke looked at the box and it was some namebrand he didn't know.

He looked around the room to make sure Itachi hadn't snuck in there. After feeling safe he jumped on Itachi's bed, smelling the scent. It smelled exactly like Itachi, dark cool and mysterious. He then stuck his nose in a pillow, then frowned when it just smelled new. Infact the only thing that smelled like Itachi was the top blanket. _Everything else is brand new but he kept the blanket…why?_ It looked slightly familiar but Sasuke just couldn't remember it.

He walked out the room and his face turned completely red when he noticed Deidara smirking outside of it. "Smells like Itachi-nii." Deidara mocked Sasuke. "Go fuck yourself." Sasuke said coldly. "Why don't you do it for me?" Deidara stepped in the room, forcing Sasuke back into it, then closed the door behind him.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke wasn't scared of this blondie one bit. "Make me." Deidara walked one step forward every one step Sasuke took back. Sasuke pushed Deidara away but the man caught his wrist. "So you do have balls." Deidara smirked. "Giant ones." Sasuke then smirked back.

The tension was broken by Deidara letting out a small laugh which catapulted into them both laughing. "Why would you want to be around someone as emo as Itachi hm?" Deidara asked once he'd calmed down. "Because I worship him, I need him to live. It's hard to explain." Sasuke let his barrier down, feeling like he could talk easily to this guy.

The door burst open and Itachi looked livid. Deidara quickly let go of Sasuke's wrist and after realizing how close together they were he backed away a couple steps. "What are you doing?" He asked harshly. "Just talking." Deidara and Sasuke said simultaneously. Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and begun half-dragging him away.

Sasuke didn't put up a fight as he stumbled and tripped behind Itachi. When Itachi released him they'd entered a room that was at the end of the hall."Your room." He supplied before turning. "Itachi-nii!" Sasuke grabbed his sleeve. "What?" He didn't move a muscle. "I only want you." He was close to tears, feeling like his brother was mad at him.

Itachi rammed his elbow into Sasuke's chest, sending him back into a wall. "I don't care." He walked out of the room. Sasuke curled up into a ball in the corner. Moments later Deidara came in with the boxes, setting them down. He then came close to Sasuke, sitting down next to him. "It's okay to cry, yeah." He said. Sasuke then curled into Deidara and began breaking out in tears. "I don't cry that's gay." Sasuke sniveled, in-between sobs. Suddenly Sasuke's lips were occupied by Deidara's. "W-what are you-?" Sasuke pushed away. "It's fine hm, I'm just going to make you feel better." Deidara kissed Sasuke's neck gently. Sasuke nodded his head, the sentence making perfect sense to him.

Deidara pulled Sasuke onto his lap, capturing the man's lips again. He then began dominating Sasuke's tongue. Sasuke gripped the man's shirt, all he really wanted was someone to cuddle him and tell him everything was ok. It probably had something to do with him having his mom torn away from him so fast.

"What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked between the kisses, tears escaping from his eyes t just hearing the name spoken out-loud. "We'll only go this far." Deidara cupped Sasuke's face, tasting the inside of the younger man's mouth once more before ending their make-out session.

Deidara stood and offered Sasuke a hand which he took, standing up also. "I'm starving, yeah." He said, walking out of Sasuke's room. Sasuke followed Deidara to the kitchen and looked away- noticing Itachi was in there.

"I don't care who you date. I'm your God not your lover." Itachi didn't take a second look at Sasuke before popping open a beer and exiting the kitchen. But, the problem was- Itachi's voice wasn't the same. It sounded like a mixture of false boredom and hurt. Sasuke himself was hurt by the statement; he ran to Itachi and took the beer from his hand.

"Aniki!" He downed the beer quickly then threw the bottle aside. He then gripped then man's shirt and buried his face in the man's chest. Itachi slung Sasuke over his shoulder, and then headed upstairs. Once he got there he slung Sasuke down onto his bed, "You're sleeping in here." Itachi said flatly, "You can eat tomorrow." He pulled the cover over Sasuke and he then wrapped his strong arms around Sasuke. Sasuke then snuggled into Itachi's chest even if he wasn't tired.

It was in that single moment that Sasuke remembered the blanket

_**Flashback**_

Sasuke had just finished playing 'The Game' with Itachi. He was worn out from all the exercise and was curled up on the floor. "Are you sleepy, my darling outouto?" Itachi purred and Sasuke nodded. "I'll get you a blanket." He said, and then a minute or two later Sasuke felt a warm layer of blanket on him. "Tommorow, we can play the game with Kaa-chan and Otou-san." He whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Mhmm..." Sasuke said sleepily, he was exited but was too tired to show it. _The blanket smells like 'Tachi…_ Sasuke opened one eye and opened his arms- asking Itachi to hold him. Itachi complied, holding Sasuke close. "I love you 'Tachi-nii." Sasuke mustered out before falling asleep. He heard a fragment of what Itachi's response was, but didn't ever figure out what he actually said. But Sasuke knew it wasn't I love you. Itachi never said that.

_**End Flashback**_


	4. Yandere's in Love

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open slowly, he sat up- stretching his arms out. He stumbled over to the curtains, opening them. He squinted, expecting bright light but was met with a barely arisen Sun. it was just peeking up, as if timid. Sasuke smiled to himself, even the sun was afraid of his brother.

He turned, only just now noticing his brother was still asleep. He bent down in front of him, "He looks so innocent... So serene... like he's at peace with the world." Sasuke whispered to no one and everyone. He smiled softly then laid a kiss on Itachi's head. A light blush rose to Itachi's face as he hummed happily in his sleep.

Sasuke turned, looking at the sun rise. He didn't really care about things like that, but as a kid he'd loved seeing it with Itachi. When the sun finally rose Sasuke felt a cold chill run down his spine. He turned to check on Itachi, the man's eyes were wide open and as cold and emotionless as ever.

"Good Morning." Sasuke moved his face close to Itachi's, "Get away." Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the hair, once he had a nice grip Sasuke flew into the wall, his frail body crashing watched as Itachi stood, pulling his shirt off.

Sasuke covered his nose, it had begun bleeding from the impact. He let out a mixture between a whimper and a moan and Itachi turned his head. "Whore, my punishment shouldn't arouse you." Itachi set his shirt to the side then Sasuke felt Itachi's strong foot at against the side of his face, sending him into a different wall, "A-ah!" Sasuke clenched his eyes shut at the pain and moved his hand down to his crotch to deal with the pleasure.

"You're a painslut." Itachi bent down, grabbing Sasuke by the throat and lifting him up so they were face to face. "Y-yes, Itachi." Sasuke agreed, though the iron grip on his throat made it hard. "Yes _master._ You're not worthy of using my name." Itachi tightened his grip even more.

"Yes... master." Sasuke managed out, barely. Itachi dropped Sasuke, letting him collapse to the floor- gasping for air. "Stop being noisy hm!" the door flew open and both Uchiha turned towards the livid blonde.

"Sasu..." Deidara looked at the situation. "Shut up and get out if you intend on living." Itachi narrowed his eyes, his eyebrows coming down into a depiction of true rage. The look made Sasuke's heart stop even if it wasn't directed towards him.

"I'm going back to sleep." Deidara said defiantly before slamming the door, though Sasuke had seen the akatsuki's face pale almost to the paleness of his own complexion. Itachi strode to the door, flinging it back open. "No, you can't!" Sasuke reached his arm out.

"I can't?" Itachi shut the door as he turned to Sasuke, he gripped Sasuke by the hair then put him on the bed. "Standing up for your lover?" Itachi sneered. "I don't love him!" Sasuke gripped Itachi's shirt. Sasuke then connected their lips- kissing Sasuke firmly.

Itachi threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair, returning the kiss. "I'm hungry, make me breakfast." Itachi said, once he released Sasuke. Sasuke took off his pants then pulled down his underwear, sticking his ass in his brothers face. "Looks delicious." Itachi smirked and stuck his tongue in. Sasuke moaned, expected more of Itachi's tongue as his penis stiffened. Itachi stood, "That's your punishment for disobedience." He said then walked out. Sasuke took Itachi's pillow and put it over his then begun stroking himself, "Nn~ I-Itachi!" He moaned, imagining Itachi's hand.

"How predictable." Itachi's voice came. He then bent over Sasuke and slipped a cock ring on him. "What's that?" Sasuke asked, not really liking it. "It prevents you from cumming." Itachi said, then sighed. "There's a Akatsuki meeting, so be good." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair. Sasuke blushed at the gentle treatment untill he felt himself shoved off the bed then yanked back up so he was face to face with his brother. "You little whore." He smirked then dropped Sasuke, walking out of the room.

Sasuke scrambled to the door just to be able to see Itachi's raven hair floating behind him as he left. Once Itachi had entered a room Sasuke snuck out, going downstairs. "That for me, hm?" Deidara's voice came from behind him. "No, you can't handle an Uchiha penis." Sasuke glanced backwards. "Akatsuki meeting, we can test it in a hour." Deidara said. Sasuke gripped Deidara by his long blonde hair without looking back and pulled Deidara's face onto his shoulder. "You forgot the _hm._" He smirked then let Deidara go and begun walking.

Sasuke actually did wonder what happened in Akatsuki meetings, he then came up with a plan that would only work if everyone in the Akatsuki was as slow as Tobi. He went to Deidara's room and changed into a pair of jeans, a white tanktop and a black shirt that revealed his left shoulder. He had a feeling he'd get punished for just walking out but he didn't really was in a defiant mood.

"Itachi's pet going somewhere?" Hidan stepped in front of the front door. "Problem?" Sasuke glared. "Don't piss me of kid. Anyways Itachi gave us orders to not let you leave." The man twirled a knife in his hand. "Little pussy, do everything Itachi says?" Sasuke smirked. "No." Hidan gripped his blade. "Ditch the meeting and take me somewhere." Sasuke demanded.

"Where are we going?" Hidan asked. "Wal-mart." Sasuke shrugged, walking out the door. Sasuke was allways the type to get what he wanted when he wanted. Right now he wanted to know what Itachi did in meetings. "No point. What do you need?" Hidan pulled out a cellphone. "Two walkie talkies." Sasuke relayed. Hidan stuffed the phone back in his pocket and led Sasuke to the kitchen, opening a drawer and pulling out two.

Sasuke took only one then instructed Hidan, "Take this to your meeting and keep it on so I can hear." He said then walked off without a word. He went back in Deidara's room and laid down in the man's bed. At this point he was purposely trying to piss Itachi off.

_Usually sane people wouldn't try to piss God off. But, if I get him pissed enough he might hurt me enough for me to cum. Or I could just beg him to play with me. What if he throws me away because I pissed him off too much! _

Sasuke instantly became submissive, thinking the horrible thought. "Itachi-nii!" He was about to run to him when he heard the walkie talkie crackle and a fraction of a sentence _I'm going to know what he's doing..._

_Meanwhile in the Akatsuki meeting._

"Now that Hidan has finally arrived we can start this meeting. I want your reports." Pein said. "The prostitute ring is going Oh-fucking-Kay." Hidan said boredly. Kakauzu nodded in agreement. "Our weapons are selling well. Explosives are doing great as always hm! Who could deny my art!?" Deidara said proudly. "Maybe they buy it because they're scared of your _explosive _personality." Tobi cracked. Deidara pulled a grenade out of his cloak, "Don't test me hm!" He threatened.

"Itachi. Kisame?" Pein asked. "I have a few jobs today." Itachi said plainly and briefly. "It's booming, these days." Kisame said. "I would like to remind you about my house." Itachi then said."You are staying here. Know pain." Pein put out his arm to do a shira tensei but Hidan grabbed Pein's arm. "Not the best damn idea right now. Though Jashin would like it." Hidan kissed his necklace.

"Your fetish with your brother is creepy. Are you perhaps, _a pervert_?" Tobi poked Itachi. "When he was a whore he was making us money." Kakuzu said. "His ass is sexy."Hidan smirked."GAAAAAAYYYY!" Tobi twirled around. "I'll kill you." Itachi said in a low voice and everyone stopped talking. "But a God shouldn't kill unnecessarily or loose his composure. _Aniki_." Deidara taunted. Itachi then grabbed Deidara by the neck, trying to crush it.

_Meanwhile back with Sasuke_

_He called Itachi aniki. My aniki. He made fun of my aniki_ Sasuke jealousy headed for the meeting room. He opened the door, eyes iced over with rage. No-one talked about his God that way. When Itachi saew him he released Deidara and opened his mouth to speak. Sasuke balled up his fist and grinned as it made impact with the blonde's face. "Don't you ever call him out of his name again. Or I'll sever this bond, and kill you." Sasuke glared.

"So much like Itachi it's kind of scary." Tobi said, "W-wait, DEIDDAARRRRAAAAA-SENPAIIII! LIIIIVE!" Tobi dropped to the floor next to him. "I bet the little fucker helped Itachi kill his gayass clan."Hidan grinned and both Uchiha glared at him with a intense desire to kill.

_Flashback_

"Come, my darling brother." Itachi held his hand out. "Why?" Sasuke took Itachi's hand again. "_One two three _this is where the wolf leaves~" Itachi begun singing as he opened the door to their parents room. Sasuke smiled, The Game felt so good and he was glad Itachi was letting their parents play. "We're playing The Game with papa and ka-chan!?" Sasuke asked excitedly as their parents sat up. "A game? How sweet, did you two make it up?" Their mom asked sweetly. "four five six lock it up keep it shut." Sasuke sang with Itachi this time as the elder Uchiha locked the door. "seven ate nine~" Sasuke was jittery and hyper while Itachi cooly crossed the room to their parents. "~fuck him till it's time." they sung.

When the two adults realized they were weak and couldn't get up and heard the verse they immediately when in a panic. Itachi grabbed their parents and Sasuke- a sinister smile on his face as he stripped them all naked and partook in having sex with all of them. Once he had cum over all three he then pulled a katana from behind the door. "Aniki, that's not a part of the song." Sasuke breathed heavily as he sat up. "Please, you were such a good boy Sasuke." His mother whispered hoarsely.

"I am a good boy, it sucks the first time but it gets better later." Sasuke smiled brightly. "10 11 12, go back to where you came and don't you are tell a soul." Itachi easily sliced off their mothers head easily then kneeled in front of their dad, the shimmering blade held over their fathers cum splattered neck. "Ka-chan. Ka-chan. KA-CHAN KA-CHAAAAAAAANNN!" Sasuke began trying to put the head and the body back together. "I'll get some glue Ka-chan. I'll fix it, I promise." tears begun streaking Sasuke's face, dirtied with Itachi's cum. He naively looked over the fact she was dead, Itachi wouldn't do that.

"13, 14, 15. I'll see you in hell someday." Itachi pierced his father's throat. "YOU BROKE THE RULES, THAT'S NOT A VERSE, YOU'RE PLAYING THE GAME WRONG!" Sasuke screeched then he silently stood up, trodding over to the door and putting his hand on the door. Itachi's firm hand clasped his shoulder in a deathgrip. "Where are you going?" Itachi asked. "To get glue, to fix ka-chan." Sasuke said slowly. "She's gone, dead. You had sex with your own mother then watched as her darling prodigy son killed her." Itachi said. "N-no, I'll fix her I just... need the glue." Sasuke begun hyperventilating.

Their father made a choking sound as blood gushed out his mouth and throat. "Put him out of his misery." Itachi handed Sasuke the katana. "It's the least you can do after sitting on his dick and riding him like a pony then watching as his wife was killed. You slut." Itachi said boredly. Sasuke had been chanting 'the glue' under his breath "the glue. the glue. the glue." He walked over to his father, plunging the sword in his heart. "I'll fix you up too papa. I'll just get tape." Sasuke whispered. "What's a slut, Aniki?" Sasuke asked. "It's you." Itachi smirked.

_End Flashback_


	5. Tachi-nii's a mobster?

_"HAHAHAHA Itachi is funny. You little whore, you really took that one to heart didn't you? Congratulations on becoming the definition of slut." _ Kyouya danced around the room then peered at Sasuke, coming real close.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screeched, falling to the floor. "Calm down..." Hidan assumed Sasuke was talking to him. Itachi immediately recognized it was Kyouya he was talking to. "Get out." He growled in a low voice. _"I wonder if Deidara would still want a little slut~" _Kyouya skipped over to Deidara and sung, "_Sasuwhore Sasuwhore, where art thou Sasuwhore!" _

"STOP! Deidara is... He is..." Sasuke's breathing came in heaving sobs, tears streaming down his face. _"A pussy?" _Kyouya guessed. "SHUT UP!" Sasuke's throat was beginning to get a tingle and the back of it from his screams. "Sasuke." Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother, "I'm here."

Kyouya dissapeared as fast as he came, but Sasuke was still left shaking in fear. Sasuke turned, kissing Itachi roughly. "You're still being punished, no matter what." Itachi said, patting Sasuke on the head. "I know, just hold me. Please." Sasuke begged. Itachi picked Sasuke up, letting the younger Uchiha jump on his back.

Itachi walked out the room and all the Akatsuki members were staring at the two. "I'd like to once again request my own living quarters." Itachi said as he stopped by Pein. "I more than ever want him to stay here. He knows pain." Pein said.

Sasuke and Deidara exchanged glances, "Sasuke..." Deidara couldn't find any words. Sasuke snuggled into Itachi's neck, it was so warm... like a safe haven. His safe haven. Itachi kept walking, setting down Sasuke in the elder's own room. Sasuke cuddled Itachi's soft, warm sheets, the sheets hugged bag- wrapping him in their loving embrace. "I'm only going to do this once in my life." Itachi said, standing in front of Sasuke. Sasuke blinked, not understanding.

Itachi slid his Akatsuki jacket off his shoulder, one side falling while the other remained intact. He then shrugged off the other shoulder so it crumpled to the floor. He unbuttoned the first button on his untucked button up top. He moved onto the second, then he moved his hands down to his pants. He undid the button there and slowly pulled the zipper. It went lower and lower untill it stopped, revealing a nice bit of his underwear.

Sasuke immediately caught on to his elder brothers strip tease, his eyes glistening with want. Itachi caressed every button with his fingers as he removed them from their holes. One, then the other, then the other, the movement was entraping. He'd quickly fallen in Itachi's spell. One, then the other, then the other. Even after Itachi had removed the last button the pattern still kissed Sasuke's mind. One, then the other then the other, then the other.

He shifted his shoulders so the shirt slid down to his mid-back. He then threw the shirt to the side. The elder Uchiha crawled onto the bed, Sasuke laying back on the bed as Itachi forced him down by crawling over him. "Your my whore, If someone else has a problem I'll kick their fucking asses." Itachi hissed into Sasuke's ear. "I like you alot Aniki." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi. He was feeling a strange burst of emotions.

"I tolerate you because your body looks beautiful, streaked with blood and tears." Itachi plled up Sasuke' s shirt then reached over to his bedstand and pulled out a razor. He dragged it across the curve of Sasuke's rib. The raven let out a breathy moan, arching his body up towards Itachi in ecstasy. "Let me hear you. Prove to me you want me." Itachi begun lapping up the beautiful crimson that came from the wound he'd inflicted.

"I want you~ I, ah, I want you!" Sasuke rubbed his erection into Itachi's jeans. He was pulsating and throbbing, so turned on that it hurt. "Oh really? Want me to what?" Itachi asked, kissing the top of the wound. "I want to feel you inside of me!" Sasuke begged. "But I'm your older brother." Itachi smirked, beginning to carve an I in Sasuke's skin. "I don't care! I want you to pound into me hard!" Sasuke's a's were traced with moans.

"That's my whore." Itachi begun rubbing Sasuke's erection with his hand. "Tell me you want it." He teased. "I want it!" Sasuke easily complied, his body was on fire. His member was completely rigid, he thought he could cum just from Itachi's voice. "Louder." Itachi licked under Sasuke's chin. "I want it!" Sasuke begged louder, unbearably aroused.

"Enjoy your punishment." Itachi then stood, walking towards the door. "W-wha?" Sasuke asked, pouting. "Don't ever tell your God what he can't do." Itachi said, a small smirk playing on his face. "Sleep with me please? Master." Sasuke knew he wanted to be called by that name. Itachi looked surprised for a moment then he walked back over to his bed. "Whatever, it's mine anyways." Itachi laid down, covering himself in blankets and purposefully turning from Sasuke.

Sasuke cuddled on Itachi's back, now knowing he liked being called master. "Get off." Itachi put his hand back to Sasuke's face, shoving him off. "Aniki..." Sasuke started, "What do you do?"

"What do I...do?" Itachi turned to Sasuke. "For a living." Sasuke didn't want to be punished for prying but he wanted to know everything about his God. "I'll take you with me tomorrow." Itachi said, then he closed his eyes.

The next morning Sasuke awoke, Itachi wasn't in bed. Sasuke stayed still, not knowing what to do. He was utterly lost, for a second it seemed like their was no point in moving at all. Then, his stomach rumbled. Sasuke hadn't eaten since he'd gone under Itachi's care. He bit his lip, Itachi hadn't fed him so maybe it was purposeful. But then again Sasuke was nearly grown, he shouldn't need to be fed like a child. But then again...

The door creaked and Itachi appeared in the room, a black suit on. "Here." Itachi handed Sasuke a box. Sasuke took it then placed it on the bed. He opened it slowly, wondering if it was a present or a punishment. When he'd gotten the box fully open, inside there were... female school uniforms. "I... am going to school?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, after the interesting part of my job is finished." Itachi relaxed on the door, looking crisp.

"In this." Sasuke lifted the short skirt up to Itachi's vision. "No, that's what you'll wear to my work, you will change into the male uniform after." Itachi answered. "The shower is through that door." Itachi nodded his head to a door in the corner of his room. Sasuke walked over there, knowing Itachi was following. _He might have sex with me in the shower. He has been neglecting my ass._

Sasuke took off his pants and underwear in one go once he arrived in the bathroom. He turned to Itachi and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, grinding into him. "I've been a good boy, so fuck me~" The younger Uchiha smirked. "You're annoying." Itachi gave Sasuke a emotionless gaze. His black eyes were free of any sort of feeling as they bored down into Sasuke's very soul.

Sasuke separated himself, the two words tugging on his heart and ripping it in half._ You're...annoying.. I.._ Sasuke turned on the water, _I'm an Uchiha, I shouldn't just curl up and start acting like a chick. But, he makes me just want to curl up at his feet and kiss him everywhere all over his body._

He stepped in the shower, washing his body. He dragged the soapy washcloth all over his body. He rubbed himself in rough circles then let the hot water wash the white substance away before repeating the process again and again, untill he'd covered every inch of his body.

"Stop looking sexy and trying to arouse me." Itachi said abruptly. Sasuke blinked, he wasn't trying to do any such thing. Itachi walked towards Sasuke, pulling him by his spiky raven hair. Sasuke slipped on the water, falling backwards. He tensed his body, ready to hit the shower floor but instead met Itachi's arm. Itachi connected their lips, sliding his tongue in and navigating Sasuke's mouth elegantly.

A rope of saliva connected them as they begun to part, Sasuke let out a breathy moan full of lust and desire. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that Itachi's pools of pure darkness were full of that exact same desire. "Change, before I ravish that frail body of yours." Itachi let Sasuke's body crumple to the floor and the rope be torn apart as he left the bathroom.

Sasuke watched as his brother walked, panting heavily. He then decided to slip on the outfit. He pulled the shirt over his head roughly and in a unwomanly fashion. But Sasuke was an Uchiha, womanly was never and would never be close to a good word to describe him. Though his skin was a smooth and beautiful ceramic and his figure was slimmed from not eating. In contrast to his petite and rather delicate looking skin he was the type to get in fights first and ask questions later. This personality applied to everyone other than his God.

Sasuke pulled the skirt on, sliding it slowly over his legs and resting it at his hips. Next came sleek black stockings that slapped his skin once it reached his thigh. He looked in the mirror, his body could be passed of for a flat chested girl but his cool and unphased face was obviously that of a male's.

He stepped out the bathroom, looking straight at Itachi who merely lifted up the side of his mouth in a amused smirk. "C'mon." Itachi nodded his head towards the door and waited for Sasuke to deliberately not forget his male change of clothes then walk out. Itachi followed after him, watching as he walked with the visible aura of a male.

Kisame soon appeared beside Itachi, Itachi's amused face cooling to an indifference. "He looks nothing like a girl." Kisame stated the insanely obvious. "Damn right." Sasuke muttered. "He's an Uchiha." Itachi answered vaguely and left it at that. Sasuke had noticed Itachi's word count and emotions plummeting when he was with others. Itachi was colder too, not in the way he wad sadistic to Sasuke but just straight cold.

"That doesn't change the fact that the object of this outfit was to make him seem like a girl." Kisame then chuckled, showing razor sharp teeth. "You'd look more girlish in the outfit, in fact you'd look exactly like one with this hair of yours." Kisame undid Itachi's hairband and watched it splay across his back and shoulders. "I'll kill you." Sasuke hissed, turning. Noticing his brothers hair Sasuke became even more enraged. "How dare you defile his perfectness with your unclean hands." Sasuke balled up his fist and cracked his neck, pissed beyond natural reason.

"Shut up." Itachi glared at Sasuke for a second then re arranged his hair. "If you want to suggest I look feminine again, prepare a will." Itachi didn't glare at Kisame, he just _looked_ at him- no, looked _in _him. With cold ruthless eyes.

"Come." Itachi took the lead, walking out the house and heading into the sleek black limo then turning to hold it open for Sasuke. Sasuke walked in, getting his elder brothers hint. He waited for Kisame to come closer. The man gave a half-grin revealing his shark-like teeth, "Thank-" was all he got out before Sasuke slammed the door directly in his face. "Know hatred." Itachi said plainly. Sasuke pulled away from Itachi and sat beside him. Itachi's hip bumped into his, urging him to scoot over. He slid into the next seat, his legs open revealing the boxers underneath his skirt.

Itachi went over a seat as well, allowing Kisame inside. "Uchiha's...just a different breed of humans." The shark joked then his face turned deadly serious as if he wasn't just jovial a while ago. "Bringing _her _wasn't an excellent idea. The Yakuza syndicate may be young for his age and immature and the boss uninterested in males older than seven but we'll be dealing with his partner." Kisame said in a hushed voice. "She might be able to prevent _that woman_ from testing my patience." Itachi said, his tone being traced with annoyance. "'Tachi-nii is a mobster!?" Sasuke blurted out, in utter shock. "You have no right to speak of me by my first name. And I would never lower my level to those filthy Yakuza creatures." Itachi's voice turned harsh.

"He'd be better of as male, she doesn't like women." Kisame nodded his head towards his male uniform. "Sasuke doesn't contain the capacity to please her." Itachi said immediately, obviously pro crossdressing. "If he's a unconvincing woman he's dead if he's a unconvincing man he's bruised and humiliated." Kisame stated, Sasuke now listening acutely to their conversation. "Sasuke, change."Itachi spoke after mild hesitation.


	6. Godess of the Yakuza

Sasuke was now in a male school uniform and outside of a large house. It was ornate, delicately woven. It was crested with golden snakes and shone brighter than the stars. It had temple-like structures standing tall and looming over the two. The entire house shimmered with gold and silver, all of it was real- it just had that appearance that no scientist could copy. It's door was a crystal, it's light uninviting and dangerous.

Itachi took the lead, opening the door. Snakes slithered, hissing at them menacingly as they entered. They slit their eyes and dared the men to make any unauthorized move. "When you see her, be nice. Just try to stay silent if possible." Itachi warned, entering a large room.

"Who is it?" A woman asked. Snakes slithered over her body, forming necklaces, bracelets, anklets and any other jewelry she needed. Her top was strapless and ended directly under her small cleavage. A long, flowing, silky skirt caressed her skin and revealed a single porcelain leg comparable to Sasuke's own pale beautiful skin. "You came to extort more money from me?" She shifted the legs that were crossed and let out a delicate sigh. She then put her hand out, seagreen eyes telling us we were lesser beings.

"It's nice to see you again, your beauty hasn't changed." Itachi kissed the woman's hand and her mouth twitched upwards, not smiling yet not unhappy."Kisame, will you show no love for a poor maiden?" She lifted a pink eyebrow. "Of course." Kisame kissed her hand then stood beside Itachi. Both men smiled as if they we're in total bliss. "And him?" Her voice rose a tad higher, her eyelids opening and her head tilting.

"Uch-" Kisame began. "Sasuke, I'm sure he is honored by your attentions but you need not worry about him. Your mind has more important things to deal with." Itachi smiled pleasantly, "Why has he not kissed me hand?" A trace of venom was present in her saccharine sweet voice. "He-" Itachi begun. "Silence." She said, the twitch at the side of her mouth dissapering. "Speak, you." She pointed her finger towards Sasuke.

"I must apologize, your beauty left me in awe. I thought it must not be real. But your wits impress me even more than your persona." Sasuke smiled, walking up to her and laying his lips on her hand. "If I may, what shall I have the honor of calling you when I boast that my lips were able to come in contact with such a heavenly being?" He let his lips brush her skin as he spoke.

"Sakura Haruno." Her voice was slow and Sasuke knew he'd won her over. He kissed her hand then stared right at her. The woman had a tint to her cheeks. _Sakura Haruno? I... I remember this bitch. How the hell did she marry into the Yakuza. _"Your words can only compare to the sweet nothings Itachi whispers in my ear when he's being playful. But they are unique and you will replace one of my boring men to become one of my new favourites." Sakura clapped only once, her bangles tinkling against each other.

"Your compliments make me blush." Itachi said then tried to step back. "Come closer, my handsome prince." She then smiled at Itachi, elegantly avoiding teeth. "I'm afraid if I come closer, that I won't be able to walk away." Itachi looked away from her. _Itachi is never playful, and what sweet nothings? She is pissing me off._

"Don't make excuses." Sakura frowned, "I'm not ignorant. Did you acquire a lover?" She asked. "My soul only exists for your whims." Itachi walked closer then walked up the few steps to her throne. He leaned in and whispered in her ear words Sasuke couldn't hear. But Sakura blushed and giggled at what ever it was. "I have decided to take you to the syndacate. The boss is away for business." Sakura hopped from her throne, a few snakes dropping to simply curl back up on her leg.

She walked gracefully as if the snakes were truly a mere accessory. She bent to show her eye to a scanner then her throne moved, sliding off to the side. She descended down the steps, and the three followed. Their expressions immediately reverted to normal once they knew she wasn't looking. As soon as they reached the downstairs it was loud and bustling, people yelling at eachother and guns waving. Sakura stopped and stood in place for a few seconds. Once her presencece was noticed the hall was silenced and men moved to the side.

They then entered a room with a blonde haired man eating ramen. "Idiot." Sakura's voice turned harsh and she picked up a vase that looked priceless. She smashed it on the man's head and he turned. He held his head and yelled out in pain untill he noticed the group's presence. "Uchiha and Hoshigaki-san?" He then waved, beckoning them to come and sit while Sakura left. "I'm sorry if she gave you trouble. But, that's why she's my partner, I couldn't do anything without her dattebayo." He laughed happily.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his previously indifferent face now lit up with shock. _My first love. He's a Yakuza syndicate?_ "Sasu...ke." Naruto's face lit up, "When you transferred schools I didn't know you stayed in Konoha." Naruto laughed. "When you kissed Sakura I didn't know you were straight." Sasuke shot back. Naruto's blue eyes became fluid with regret and sorrow.

_Flashback_

"Naruto you idiot, you can't borrow my homework the rest of your life." Sasuke sighed. He really only talked to the blonde at this point. He didn't _care_ enough to bother speaking to anyone else. Itachi had slain his clan and disappeared directly after. Though girls flocked him as if he'd put on his back a sign that said 'Free shoes'. Though it didn't matter since he had no interest in the other gender.

"Sure I can, we'll be together forever so I'll never need to do homework." Naruto said easily. It was the little things like that, that had caused him to fall in love. Love for Naruto was the only feeling he had left other than emptiness. "Yeah," Sasuke agreed, giving a small smile. "Naruto you baka are you bothering Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, putting her hand on her hips bossily as usual. _Maybe when she hits puberty and grows some boobs along with them she'll grow a pleasant personality._

"I'm not." Naruto crossed his arms, pouting and looking away. "Come to my party tonight?" Sakura asked both boys. Neither had actual parents to chaperone them, Naruto's mother died in birth and his father died trying to give Naruto blood he was loosing at alarming rates due to his Kyuubi. Minato had volunteered for him to take the virus. Every Yakuza boss's child is given the virus, it causes heavy bleeding as a baby and usually death of a mother.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned, giving her a thumbs up. "If you get laid tonight then maybe rumours about you being gay would stop." Sakura spoke pretty grown up for a 13 year old, she thought it compensated for her lack of breasts. "Or I could help!" Sakura winked."How?" Naruto asked. Sakura stood up on her toes then grabbed Naruto's head, kissing him. Naruto threaded his fingers through her hair, kissing back then pushing her away.

Naruto had broken him, in a single instant the last feeling he had left was gone. He hated the hollowness that stood for his soul. He hated not being able to feel what everyone else felt. This was the second time he'd done that since they'd started dating. "It's over, I'm done." Sasuke stalked off. He paid no mind to Naruto's voice echoing down the hall. He didn't _care _anymore.

End Flashback


End file.
